happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tooth Be Told
Tooth Be Told is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Shifty masquerades as the tooth fairy. This episode also introduces Rozzie. Roles Starring *Rozzie *Lifty & Shifty Appearances *Toothy *Fizzles *Chompy *Cavity *Giggles Plot Lifty and Shifty sit in the waiting room of a dentistry clinic, along with Fizzles, Chompy, and Cavity. Shifty reads a magazine and sees an article about the tooth fairy. Just then, Rozzie comes out of the dentist's room. Lifty and Shifty stare at his valuable emerald braces and Shifty gets an idea of how to take them. As they leave, Dentist Toothy calls for his next patient and leaves Cavity and Fizzles with fear, while Chompy isn't unbothered as he doesn't have teeth. Rozzie drives his car home. Lifty and Shifty turn a detour sign to face the opposite direction. This causes Rozzie to inexplicably drive off an unfinished bridge. Later, Rozzie comes out of the hospital, bruised but okay. Due to the injury, he spits out a tooth, much to Lifty and Shifty's joy as they snicker behind bushes. However, Rozzie's braces keep the rest of his teeth intact. Lifty asks what to do now, and Shifty suddenly remembers the tooth fairy and comes up with another scheme. That night, Rozzie puts his tooth under a pillow and goes to bed. Shifty, dressed as a fairy, sneaks to the house. Lifty follows but couldn't help chuckling at the outfit. Shifty turns the tables by dressing him as a fairy assistant, even more embarrassing. They climb up the wall and into Rozzie's window. While Rozzie is fast asleep, Shifty uses some scissors to cut the braces off, to no avail. He then tries lifting the braces off using his wand, which snaps in two. Shifty uses a crowbar but it doesn't work, and at his point he prepares to bash his teeth out. Lifty talks him out of it and Shifty cools down. Lifty hands him a chainsaw to do the trick. Rozzie is woken up by the sound and spots a "fairy" about to kill him. Rozzie jumps out of bed and goes to get his fairy repellent. He comes back with his sparkling jewels, which make Lifty and Shifty smile, until Lifty gets impaled by a diamond. Rozzie throws his rock-hard jewels at the fairies and runs out. Due to the ruckus, Lifty and Shifty spit out some teeth. The real tooth fairy, who turns out to be Giggles, poofs out of nowhere and collects the teeth. In return she gives the twins some coins. At that moment, Rozzie falls down a flight of stairs and has his braces and front teeth knocked out. Giggles is wowed by the emerald braces so she gives Rozzie a giant diamond in return. Lifty and Shifty see this and react in shock. They start punching each other, hoping more of their teeth will fall out. Moral "Brush those pearly whites!" Injuries #Rozzie is bruised from falling off a bridge and loses a tooth. #Lifty and Shifty are injured by jewels thrown at them. #Rozzie falls down a flight of stairs and loses more teeth. #Lifty and Shifty punch each other in the face. Trivia *This is the debut appearance of Rozzie. *This is one of the few episodes where nobody dies. *Lumpy was originally supposed to be the tooth fairy before Giggles replaced him. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 27 Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths